Alice meets the Popples
This is a better choice video by Gfourtx. Cast *Emma as Alice *Kayla as Shauna and Sunny *Eric as PC Popple *Kate as Party Popple and Lulu *Tween Girl as Pancake Popple *Professor as Puzzle Popple *Julie as Prize Popple and Puffball Popple *Wise Guy as Putter Popple *Shy Girl as Pretty Bit Popple *Kimberly as Potato Chip Popple and Peanut Otter *Joey as Izzy *Kidaroo as MonsterPopp *Young Guy as Billy, Yikes, and Announcer *Princess as Bonnie, PrettyPopp and Bubbles Transcript Alice: Let me see what is airing on TV right now. I hope that Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror is on Starz. turns on the TV Announcer: Hey, the Popples are gonna pop into the TV screen! So they're coming up right now, here on Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon! Popples intro plays Alice: The Popples? C'mon! The 1980's version of the show is so old by now. I prefer the new version on Netflix. Hmm, maybe I can teach the 1980's Popples the history of the current ones. What a great idea! I can go to Billy and Bonnie's house right now! runs out of her house and to Billy and Bonnie's house Alice: This is where they all live! to: Billy and Bonnie playing with all the 9 original Popples Party: C'mon everybody! It's p-p-p-party time! (pulls confetti out of her pouch) P.C.: The fun's gonna be here for us! (snaps his finger and all the 9 Popples go into their ball forms and bounce around in a circle) Billy: (dancing) This is awesome! Bonnie: (also dancing) We're really having fun! accidentally bumps into Puzzle, and the other Popples bump into each other, causing them to fall down 9 Popples, Billy, and Bonnie laugh Prize: At least my hair wasn't messed up! they hear loud knocks on the door Bonnie: I'll get it! opens the door and sees Alice Party: (hops into the scene in ball form and then pops out) Hello! What's your name? I'm P-p-party P-p-popple! Alice: I'm Alice from Pop'n Music! Billy: What brings you here? Alice: I want to see you. other Popples bounce into the scene in ball form and pop out Alice: I wanted to tell you that your show is pretty old. I mean, your show is from the 1980's. Isn't it like, a decade old? Pretty Bit: Come on! Our show may be old, but to us, it's still gold! Alice: Listen guys. I wanted to tell you about the new Popples. Puzzle: New P-p-popples? Who are they? Alice: The new Popples come from 2007 and 2015. Potato Chip: That's interesting! Tell us about the 2007 Popples! Alice: In 2007, American Greetings created a rendition of the Popples. They consist of four Popples. Puffball: What are their names? Alice: Well, there's HappyPopp, PrettyPopp, KissyPopp, and MonsterPopp. Prize: Neat! What about the ones of 2015? Alice: Well, in 2015, a new rendition of the Popples was created by Spin Master. The five new Popples are Bubbles, Lulu, Sunny, Izzy, and Yikes. Party: That's so cool! Billy: You might be a little surprised, but we have the new Popples with us! Bonnie: Yes, we do! Putter: Yeah, in fact, we have an interesting fact for you! In 2008, the 2007 Popples came to live with us! Pancake: Yeah, and the 2015 Popples just moved in recently, so we all know them! Alice: You do? Bonnie: Yes! Would you like to see them? Alice: Sure! Billy: Okay! Hey, Popples! Come out and meet our visitor! (The 9 new Popples bounce into the scene in ball form and pop out) Party: Our new p-p-playmates! HappyPopp: Hi! I'm HappyPopp! PrettyPopp: I'm PrettyPopp! KissyPopp: I'm KissyPopp! MonsterPopp: I'm MonsterPopp! Billy: Those are the 2007 Popples. Now, here are the 2015 Popples. BPPs (2015 Popples) come across the 9 original Popples Bubbles: Oh, hi guys! My name's Bubbles! I'm a great singer and I'm so into fashion! Sunny: I'm Sunny! I'm a sporty Popple and you know it! Lulu: My name is Lulu, one of the brightest Popples on the block. Izzy: I'm Izzy, always up to adventure! (points to Yikes) And this is Yikes. He's crazy, and has a big appetite! jumps happily P.C.: Hey! You seem to act like the children of us! Lulu: Not exactly, P.C. Popple. We're completely different when it comes to appearance, but Bubbles and Party sure have a lot in common. Bubbles: I also have some things in common with Prize and Puffball! Prize: Wow. This is getting interesting here! Category:Non Grounded Videos Category:Short Videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1